Ice Heartstring
by MidnightDrizzle
Summary: Life in Fugiko high school with the naruto characters! main characters are my OC and Haku! Haku x OC eventually ! let the Drama begin!  the overall theme song is "Lucky" glee version
1. intro and first chapter

**Introductions of main characters**

OC

Name : Amaya Kat

Gender : Female

age : 15

birthday : 1 June

Head-to-toe discription :  
She is Albino Long white hair ..she dyed the roots black to make it look like she dyed her hair white.  
Red eyes but wears blue contacts to hide the fact she is albino . eyes shaped like a scottish fold's Normal nose ? Light pink heart-shaped lips Wears something with a hood to distract the fact that her face is white like a peice of paper.  
wear tights with a skirt over sometimes otherwise just pants Likes sneakers mostly hightops

Height: 155cm

Weight : 44.1 KG

friends : haku ( this is not a OC search on narutopedia for info on haku)

personality : shy( dosen't like to be judged) , potty-mouthed , easily irritated

family : haku ( cousin) , Amaya Cana ( sister ) , Amaya Mizu (mother ) ,Amaya Mozuku ( father)

relationship status : single

Likes : Ice Cream , rainy days , music class , art ,reading ,love novels ,spending time with haku , cats,kendo

hates : haku's fangirls ,bitches ,sluts , homework

Music choice :Owl City , Girl's generation , katy perry , glee , fergie , rihanna , SCANDAL ,black eyed peas , Aly and A.J

Extras : she goes to Kimi high school and will be transfering to Fugiko high mid-year.

Disclaimer : I only own my OCs .I do not own Naruto

this is info on haku !

Name : Haku

Gender : male

Age : 15

Birthday : January 9

discription : Despite being male, Haku had a very feminine appearance. Naruto exclaimed that he was "cuter than Sakura," after Haku informed him that he was male. He could also be seen, at times, wearing clothing which showed a slightly more masculine appearance, or at others a more feminine appearance. Haku had straight long black hair, that was just about to the length of his shoulder blades. He had pale skin and brown eyes.

Height : 171 cm

Weight : 46.3kg

Friends : everyone exept for those who make fun of Kat

personality :Haku was a good-natured, compliant, believing that a person becomes truly strong when they have someone important to protect.

Family : Amaya Kat ( 2nd cousin) , Amaya Cana ( 1st cousin), Amaya Mizu ( aunt ) , Amaya Mozuku (Uncle)

Relationship status : Single

likes : Rainy days , snow , his family , Unagi , cats , reading , senbon ,kendo

hates : people judging kat , girls claiming they are his girlfriend

Music choice : Owl City ( yup thats about it ! XD)

Extras : his parents were killed when he was 7 and his cousins family took him in . He goes to Fugiko High school.  
he is very talented at playing the piano , grades ,even sculpting ice . Sasuke Uchiha hates his guts .

chapter 1 . Kats POV

I woke up to my alarm clock playing "walking on sunshine " by Aly & AJ. I heard fireflies from haku's room next to mine . I stopped the song and went to pick out something to wear for the day. I went to the washroom to take a bath dry my hair and change into my clothes . I would be transferring to Fugiko High today . Im happy to be in the same high school as Haku! I wore a white short sleeved shirt with a gray sleevless hoodie thing , a black skirt and tights. I checked everything was in my bag from iPod to textbooks to lunch . I ran down the stairs to see Haku already eating his breakfast . I sat down next to him and cheerfully greeted him before eating my own breakfast. I checked that I had applied my sun block before bringing up my hood and exiting the house with Haku. Being Albino wasen't the easiest thing in the world . I had my eye surgery when I was 5 so I could see properly.

After a 10 minute walk we reached the Fugiko High School. It looked very much like my old high school but brighter.I wrapped my arms around Haku's arms like a teddy bear as I was starting to get stares from other students. I continued to hold on with one arm while taking out my timetable from my pocket . We walked through the hallway to get to the principals office .

* * *

**Amaya Kat School Timetable **

**Monday -**

**8am-9.55am Physical Education ( Guy -sensei)**  
**9am-10.10 am chemistry and physics ( orochimaru -sensei)**  
**10.15am - 11am History ( Asuma-Sensei)**  
**11.05 am - 11.35am Music (Mifune-Sensei)**  
**11.35am-12.25pm algebra ( Kakashi -sensei)**  
**12.25pm-1pm literature (kurenai-sensei)**  
**1pm-1.45pm Lunch 1.50pm-2.20pm Health (Jiraiya-sensei)**  
**2.20-3.30 Electives**

**Your Electives: graphic design ,Cheerleading ,Japanese ( the story is in english right?)**

* * *

I had joined cheerleading for the fun of the sport. they still gave the choice of only wearing the uniform at practise.  
I chose wearing at practise due to my entered the principal's office . " Amaya Kat? take a seat. You too Haku" said sarutobi-sensei with a smile. " You already have your timetable correct ? Here is your cheerleading unifrom . and as you wish your albinism will not be told until you tell yourself . If all is clear you two can go"  
he said while handing me the cheerleading uniform.  
I dipped my heady in respect and headed out still holding Haku's arm. Then a skanky cheerleader with short brown hair came into view. " Who is this girl Haku-san?" the cheerleader asked in a He-Is-My-Boyfriend tone while glaring at me.

"Hello Mitsuri-chan. this is my cousin , Ayama Kat. she just transferred here today" Haku stated .

"Haku-nii lets go or we will be late for Physical Education" I asked him as if I did not hear Mitsuri-skank's question while pulling his sleeve had arranged with sarutobi-sensei to have all classes together before I transferred.  
Haku nodded and smiled at Mitsuri-skank before we started to walk in the direction of the gym.

I set down my bag in the changing room before changing to a plain white shirt ,long pants and sports shoes. I put more sunblock on my arms in case. The I saw...

* * *

**Woot! 1st chapter and its a cliffie! I have to tell you the truth that Im that dosen't mean I can't give quality work. Im sorry if it is a little short . its more of a intro chapter truthfully. Please review! **

**If you want **_**your**_** OC to be in review! give me name ,gender ,age ,birthday, discription .height ,weight , friends , personality,relationship status ( if not single give me who! _haku is taken_ ..i need him for the story! unless for _flirteous reasons which means you only get to flirt with him but no touchy_) , likes,hates,music choice and extras!**

**Though I_ cannot garrantee _your character will be in the story ^^ sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2 read full title inside

Ice Heartstring Chapter 2:New character profiles , Cheerleader drama and Flying Fuck?

**Thx Phantom130 5 for favourite author,story alert , favourite story , reviewing and character contribution. Thank You ^^!**

* * *

**Here are Phantom130 5 's character contribution :**

_Name: Ice Maker Toshiro _

_Personality: loyal, hard worker, smart, actually really sweet (So everyonesays.)_  
_Age: 15 _

_Gender: Male _

_Summary: Toshiro is from the legendary Ice Maker clan (I made up basicallyspecialize in ice related Jutsu (freezing an enemy or making items out ofice.) His clan is rivals with the Fire Tamer clan (Another clan I made up))_  
_Toshiro knows who is friends are and like Haku is loyal to his friends until death. He is a hard worker and like Naruto is always trying hard to learn newJutsu to out better himself and make his father proud of him. His best friendis Anita (OC) Toshiro is really shy around her but they're really closefriends but neither knows the other like each other. Toshiro also studiedmedical ninjutsu due to the fact that that Anita is a medical ninja and oncesaved his life when choking with her medical skills. _

_Height: 5,10 _

_Weight: 90 _

_Friends: Setsuna (OC), Anita (OC), Itzal (Says he is and tries to like him butthinks he's really weird)(OC), Vlk (OC), those are his close friends but he'salso compatible with getting along with just about anyone else as long as they aren't mean._  
_Likes: Ice, Friends, Jutsu, Anita, almost anything else._  
_Dislikes: Fire _

_Music: Likes everything. (Mostly rock or pop) (Favourite song: BreakingBenjamin: Follow Me)_

_ Family: Clan Leader (OC)(Father), Mother (OC), Ren (Younger Sister) (OC),Itzal (OC) (unknown relationship but nerveless part of his clan) Vlk(OC)(Cousin), Anita (OC) (Major Crush), Vlk's dad (uncle)(OC), Vlk's mom(Aunt) (OC)_  
_Relationship: Single (But madly in love with Anita everyone knows this but Anita and if someone mentions the crush he blushes several shades of red butnever denies.) _

_Toshiro's dad is kind of a jerk. He's leader of the clan so he's always busyworking and when it comes to Toshiro he doesn't accept less than perfect. He'salways 'too busy working' to watch Toshiro fight but still, he comes down **Toshiro whenever he hears that Toshiro loses even if Toshiro came really closeto winning, or was in a fight that was imposable to win. Most of the timeToshiro believes he's a jerk but deep down they both love each other andalthough his dad never says it his harsh words to his son do sometimes hurthim and he wishes he could spend more time with his son but he's only this_

_**Toshiro because he loves him and Toshiro deep down knows that. Ren is Toshiro's little sister and basically the typical annoying 4 year oldlittle sister. Toshiro's mom is often over worked and stressed. Setsuna (Can't give you the info because I don't own her character but I'mallowed to use her in my stories, but I REALLY suggest you put her in yourstory talk to Rei Sargara to have permission to use her and the bio._

* * *

_Name: Genees Anita _

_Personality: loving, sweet, caring, makes everyone that she's around lives better just by being around. (So claims Toshiro.) _

_Age: 15 _

_Gender: Female _

_Summary: Anita is a medical ninja from the Genees clan trained to specialize in medical ninjutsu. Her dream is to be the second best medical ninja (Secondto Tsunade) She's secretly madly in love with her best friend Toshiro andeveryone can tell but him. When asked she'll blush several shades of red butshe never denies a crush.) _

_Height: 5,7 _

_Weight: 70 _

_Friends: Everyone but Itzal, and Flash (OC)_  
_Likes: Just about anything _

_Dislikes: Evil people _

_Music: Paramore, Owl City Family: Clan_

_Relationship: Single (But madly in love with Toshiro everyone knows this butToshiro and if someone mentions the crush he blushes several shades of red but never denies.)_

* * *

_Name: Ice Maker Vlk Personality: loyal, wolf like, fast _

_Age: 15 _

_Gender: Male _

_Summary: Vlk was born with a father from the Ice Maker clan and a mother froma clan that was given a curse to be slowly turned into a snow wolf but oncefull wolf can't change back. Vlk is slowly becoming a wolf. His mom diedgiving birth and his dad recently died on a mission. So he's raised by hisgrandmother (mom's side) but at the end of the school year his grandmother isgoing to move back home to another village and take Vlk with her. Vlk issurprisingly wolf like and fast no one quite knows why. He hang out with hisclan, Toshiro and Itzal a lot of the time they're almost like a trio. _

_Height: 6'0 _

_Weight: 150 _

_Friends: Toshiro, Itzal, Anita (Easily gets along with anyone)_  
_Likes: Just about anything, and food _

_Dislikes: Nothing _

_Music: Bob Marley _

_Family: Toshiro (cousin) Itzal (Unknown relationship but from the same clan)mom, dad, grandparents in another village, Toshiro's dad (Uncle), Toshiro'smom (Aunt), Ren (Cousin) _

_Relationship: Single _

* * *

_Name: Ice Maker Itzal _

_Personality: Quiet, Keeps to self_

_ Age: 15 _

_Gender: Male _

_Summary: Itzal is from the Ice Maker clan most of his life is unknown. He isthe third member in a trio of Toshiro, and Vlk. He is equip with ice makerjutsu and forbiddenjutsu (Example a move I made up that involves digging yournails into someone's skin and absorbing their health), He is also the onlymember of the ice maker clan that can also use fire type jutsu. He also has afriendship with Flash and Cmpt (OC) tends to worship him some reason. He'squiet and always keeps to himself. He also has a habit of disappearingrandomly then re appearing._  
_Height: 5,9 _

_Weight: 100 _

_Friends: Toshiro, Vlk, Flash, Cmpt (OC)_  
_Likes: Nothing _

_Dislikes: Nothing _

_Music: Secretly likes classic. (Don't ask why) (Favourite song: Linkin Park:Numb _

_Family: Toshiro (clan), Vlk (clan), Toshiro's parents (Clan), Ren (Clan),Vlk's parents (Clan), (Itzal lives alone no one knows who his parents are.) _

_Relationship: Single (Not looking to date)_

* * *

_Name: Chakra Flash _

_Personality: Quiet, keeps to self, Manipulative, Evil, Deceiving, Genius _

_Age: 15 _

_Gender: Male _

_Summary: A nerd known for his glasses. No one knows his real name but Flash has the ability to instantly memorize jutsu after seeing it once (That includes bloodline traits like sharingan). He keeps to himself and works to take over the world in the shadows of another (Itzal). He also has the ability to steal chakra._

_ Height: 5,5 _

_Weight: 87 _

_Friends: Itzal _

_Likes: World domination, science _

_Dislikes: Toshiro (No one knows why but most of the time he keeps the hatesecret.)_  
_Music: Disturbed _

_Family: Unknown _

_Relationship: Single (Would see dating someone but would cheat.)_

* * *

_Name: Iznicinat Cmpt _

_Personality: Dimwitted, likes to break things, aggressive_

_ Age: 15 Gender: Male _

_Summary: He's known to not be very bright like to smash things and kill people but deep down he's really a good guy his clan was just known to killpeople so that's all he knows. He worships Itzal and does what he tells him to. He is also friendly with Anita because she's the only one that really knows that he's good deep down._

_ Height: 5,11 _

_Weight: 120 _

_Friends: Itzal, Anita _

_Likes: Death, pain, blood, smashing things, destruction, hugs, friends _

_Dislikes: People who make him angry._  
_Music: Heavy Metal _

_Family: Clan _

_Relationship: Single (Would date, and has small crush on Konan if you use her because Konan is so powerful and good looking.)_

* * *

**Okay .Lets wrap that up and start with disclaimers and of course our beloved Ice Heartstring chapter 2 : new character profiles,cheerleader drama and flying fuck ?**

**Me: I do not own any of the naruto characters( If i did haku would still be alive) . I do own Amaya Kat and her family and a few others. Phantom130 5 owns the characters above. and I decided Phantom-san is going to be my disclaimer and ending Co-Host .( Phantom if you are reading and don't like this kindly say so if you are okay with this you will be my Co-host starting next chapter ^^) On to the story !**

* * *

**-Kat's POV-**

**REEEEEECAP !**

**"Haku-nii lets go or we will be late for Physical Education" I asked him as if I did not hear Mitsuri-skank's question while pulling his sleeve had arranged with sarutobi-sensei to have all classes together before I transferred.**  
**Haku nodded and smiled at Mitsuri-skank before we started to walk in the direction of the gym.**

**I set down my bag in the changing room before changing to a plain white shirt ,long pants and sports shoes. I put more sunblock on my arms in case. Then I saw...**

**-End of recap-**

* * *

Then I saw Mitsuri -skank in her cheerleader uniform that shouts " HEY PERVERTS! LOOK UP MY ASS CAUSE I DECIDED NOT TO WEAR PANTS UNDER !"

" Hey! Neko shit! you'd better stay clear of my Boyfriend!"

" Huh? your boyfriend ?"

"Haku-san of course ! Are you stupid ?"

"Haku-nii ? I never knew he had a girlfriend"

"because he never gave a flying fuck ( thats why this is in the title) to tell someone not important to him . and you should stop your so not cute "haku-nii" act !"

"Oh! so he has a girlfriend and dosen't give a "flying fuck " to tell me ? " I shouted . thats when my hand met her knuckles also met my face. I cupped the side of my face.

"Aren't you scared im gonna tell MY Haku Mitsuri-skank?"

"No . cause your gonna be in the hospital regreting calling haku-san yours!"She tried to slap be but I grabbed her hand twisted it and her worse nightmare...I broke her manicured nails.

" Agggggghhhhh! My nails my precious nails! you fucking bitch!" Matsuri shreiked in my face.

Then everyone including Haku came into the chaniging room to see matsuri-skank holding the hand with broken nails and me rubbing the side of my face trying to soothe the pain.

"What happened here ?" Guy-sensei asked with narrowed eyes

" Well .." I recounted " Matsuri-skank told me to stay away of her "boyfriend" which she identified as Haku-nii, told me that Haku-nii never gave a "flying fuck" to tell me that they were in a relationship. I slapped her . She punched me She told me that she wasen't scared of the school knowing what happened and tried to slap me.I grabbed her hand and twisted it then broke her nails .And know my face hurts like a flying fuck ... oh ...oh! and she called me neko shit"

The other students look horrified and backed away a few steps. Haku looked calm but I knew he was going to lecture me again .Guy-sensei still looked like a freak and Mitsuri-whore glared . And if looks could kill ...i'd be long dead.

" How youthful you girls are ! We will all run 10 laps around the track !" I raised an eyebrow . I thought I would get detention or something like that.

I followed Gai-sensei back outside. Mitsuri-whore was still whining about her fucking nails. Eveyone went outside too.  
We ran the 10 laps which were nothing to me due to my normal physical training. We played dodgeball . Me and Haku were the only left on either side. I picked up a ball and lazily threw it at him .He easily dodged.

"Haku-nii why diden't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"cause I never had one. You know all the claims and such"he sighed. I took the chance and threw a ball at him . He coulden't dodge. It hit him on the shoulder. No one came to congragulate me . Only fangirls telling Haku he did a good job. Thats it the lesson was over. I went to the female changing rooms to take a shower and change into my normal clothes.

* * *

**ME:Okay ! thats all the only reason the chapter is long was due to Phantom-san's awsome introductions. I hope you enjoyed reading Ice Heartstring : New character profiles , Cheerleader Drama and Flying fuck ?I use British english for your info.**  
**Kat dosen't give a flying fuck If you have a problem with that.I come from a country where racist jokes are illegal ( do you know which country ?)**  
**Thank you for reading **

**Phantom-san's characters will be most likely used next chapter. Please review though I will not force you.**

**Kat: stay tuned and story alert Ice Heartstring for more drama and flying fuck? XD**

**Sayonara ^^!**


	3. Note

Thank you Rei Sagara for story alert ,favourite story ,reviewing and feedback for my story.

Thank you Midnight Star237 for Favourite story .

Thank you for reading my story.

This is an note to you guys out there.

I will be flying to Hong Kong on the 21 Decemember 2010 (today) at 1pm and Coming back on 24 December 2010. I will not be updating on those days as I cannot bring my beloved laptop I have named "Hell Neko " . Why ? cause I love cats like my life...


End file.
